


Flirtatious

by astr0cat



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 11:27:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14933360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astr0cat/pseuds/astr0cat
Summary: Vendors am I rightVERY OLD GARBAGEWARNING: CANCER





	Flirtatious

The last customer, a dwarf, closed the door to the shop after purchasing a sword, the door falling shut with a small click. With a sigh, the blonde elf, Valaden, went up to the door and locked it, the lock making a small sound of assurance. Slowly turning around, the elf placed his hands behind his head, fingers locked together as he glanced at his human ally.

The male cast her a smirk as she tossed him a glare, annoyance filling her orbs. “Come now Kerta, it’s not my fault we have more female customers than male.”

He could feel the agitation crackling through the air as she rolled her eyes. Due to their increase in female customers and him being the flirt he was, he had always managed to get the greater outcome in tips by the end of the day before ultimately splitting the cash with his female friend. Of course he didn't have to but...moving on, they were friends and that's what friends did if there was such a significant difference between money amounts. 

The human had conflicted thoughts about how to feel when that...hideous dwarf had tipped her, and he was hideous, that was a fact and Valaden wouldn't be afraid to say it. His human had been disgusted that such a gross mortal had flirted with her, but thrilled at the extra bucks. Being a weapon vendor, they didn't usually get any extras but having a nice body did. Both he and his companion had the builds of models and that worked to their advantage every single time.

The blonde walked up to the brunette, pinching her ear slightly “aside from that topic, let us move onto another. How do you hear with these tiny things?” Kerta simpered up at him “the same way you hear with those long, pointy things you call ears.” On that last word and had reached up and tugged the tip of his ear down. “H-hey! Come on now, let go!” Valaden hissed out, hands softly clawing at her wrist. The human scoffed before releasing his ear “for being such a “noble Sin'dorei” you'd think that you wouldn't whine as much. But then again you are strutting around in pink armor…” The elf’s brows furrowed down and he shot her a glare through his aquamarine orbs. “Hey, but at least you give pink a new name!” the human quickly added and when the blonde shot her a questioning gaze, she finished with “you make pink scream “i'm a pretty boy!”

Valaden frowned, rolling his eyes and placing his hands on his hips. Eyebrows twitching where they stood along with his ears as agitation set in.

“I never said I didn't like it though.”

Valaden snapped out of his irrational and focussed his blue orbs on the human once again, a smirk taking over as he cocked an eyebrow. “Has my little Kerta taken a liking to the great Silverblade?” he questioned, moving closer to her form. “I am Kerta the Bold and you are Valaden the Pretty Boy. Why on Azeroth would someone, such as I, fall for such a man like you. Preening all the time and bathing in the endless compliments that come towards your flirtatious ass.” The elf smirked wider, tilting his head to the side as he peered down at the woman “are you jealous?” 

There was a huff before the human adjusted the band around her forehead “of course I am. You get so much money just from being you, just from being the natural flirt you are. And then there's me...boring. Boring even though I have a title.” Valaden rested his hand beside the female, palm against the wall “babe, you are quite far from boring. You're ball of sarcastic remarks and insults and I absolutely adore it.”

Kerta crossed her arms, brows raised “babe?” The blonde's smirk faltered slightly and he flung his gaze to the side, ears twitching awkwardly “sorry..” 

Thank God Bartram and Walther had decided to end their shifts early and retire for the night, with the permission of both the human and the blood elf of course. Valaden had seen no need for them for the rest of the day due to no one desiring to purchase maces, daggers, or fist weapons.

There was a huff below him and a pair of hands grabbed at his face “stupid magic freak..” Her thumb softly stroked at his cheek, gaze softening as her orbs trailed over his features “sometimes I hate it when those virmen try to claim you..” Valaden reached up and covered her hand with his own “love, they are not fair enough for me. Definitely not intelligent in the least and you know how I feel when I'm around babbling fools.” Kerta giggled and reached up with her other hand to rub his ear, smiling as the elf leaned into the touch, his eyes falling shut for a second before cracking open once more. “And let's not forget about how much you hate it when they don't know how to craft a simple sword.” A groan erupted from the blonde “how about we do forget about that fact.” The brunette laughed heartily “or even better, when they pretend to and you have to dumb down everything for them! You get so excited that you can be openly informative about that stuff and they'll just know, but then they don't!” 

Kerta was practically howling with laughter and Valaden didn't know how the rest of Dalaran was continuing its slumber this easily. “You are the Devil, my dearest.” Snorting and covering her mouth in an attempt to contain her hollars, she replied in a quivering voice “you know it, my little succubus.” 

The blonde could only smile at that remark “only for you.” “Bull! You flirt with everyone all the time whether it be man or woman!” Kerta shouted out through a grin. “Yes, that is true but…” the elf leaned down to her ear “I'll only carry out those sexual statements with you my love.” His voice was a whisper and he could see her smile fade, replaced by a jolt of pleasure. Her palms moved to his chest and shoved at him softly “you bloody tease.” Though she hid her smile quite well, Valaden still noticed it, not failing at missing her amused tone.

“Kiss for the Pretty Boy in pink?” he asked softly, leaning in closer. There was a gentle sigh, softer than the breeze that rustled the trees outside “I suppose...kiss for the whore in pink more like it.” The blonde chuckled and leaned down farther so his lips met hers, her hand still playing at his pointed ear.

It was only mere minutes before the human pulled away, staring fondly up at the elf “I love you, you elven fool.” Valaden chuckled softly, fingers gliding through his lover’s chestnut locks of hair “I love you as well, my dearest Kerta.”


End file.
